Michael (The Good Place)
Summary Michael is a Architectural Demon who strives to innovate the ways of torturing human beings throughout eternity in the afterlife. Season 1: Throughout the first season, Michael acts and behaves in a polite, friendly manner as he tries to sell the ruse of the good place to the four humans. He makes the good place seem wonderful, while secretly and subtly physiology torturing the four humans in the show. In the final episode, Michael's plan is discovered by Eleanor, leading Michael to erase their memories and starting over again. Season 2: Michael continues his ruse, going into his second attempt. Things go south however as Eleanor and the others figure out their plan once again. Michael then alters and attempts 802 more plans before a fellow demon attempts to blackmail him into giving up the role in controlling the ruse. Seeking the humans help, Eleanor and the rest agree to help him in exchange for less torturing, and a reward. During the double ruse back onto the demons, Michael takes Ethics lessons with Chidi, helping him to understand what it's like to be human. Michael, seemingly turning for the better than helps the humans for a chance of finally getting to the good place by helping them escape the neighbourhood and by finding the judge. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C (Created the neighbourhood 12358W, which is its own universe) | 2-C (Power can exist and felt when the humans are on earth and in the neighbourhood, which are confirmed to be two seperate universes) | 1-C (Can see, move, breath and act in 9 spatial dimensions) Name: Michael Origin: The Good Place Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Creation, Reality Warping (Can alter a house or provide basically anything with a snap of his fingers), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Has a void for Janet to live in when it is not being used. The void itself has been described as boundless), Life Manipulation (Brought back Eleanor and the gang as a test to see if they would be better people if given more time on earth), Spatial Manipulation, Weather Manipualtion (Controls the weather of the Neighbourhood 12358W) Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Memory Erasure (Has erased the humans' minds over 800 times) Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, 10), Soul Manipulation, Teleportation (Teleports from 'The Judges' Hall to Earth) Attack Potency: Universe level+ | Multi-Universe level (Low Multiversal) | Complex Multiverse level (Acting in 9 Dimensions. Constantly says humans cannot perceive what Michael sees. Shawn is also this powerful, along with Janet and Michael is superior to Janet with them all being High Complex Multiversal beings) Speed: Infinite (Can move in Janet's endless void) | Unknown | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multi-Universal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level, likely higher (Only those stronger than him can kill him. 'Retirement' is his main method of dying, but it's implied to be something a higher being does such as 'God'. This is because Shawn, his boss also states 'Retirement' may be on the cards for messing up in the Neighbourhood idea and that the 'boss' would do it. This shows it isn't himself that he's referring to) Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal+ | Multi-Universal | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius (Knows a lot, almost everything, about Earth and the Universe. Doesn't fully grasp human nature and mannerisms though) Weaknesses: Fails to fully grasp human behaviour or human ethics (Understands slightly more in Season 2). Over-Confidence has led to his plan being discovered 802 times. Is scarred of 'Retirement' and somewhat Shawn (The latter not so much in Season 2) NOTE 1: The Good Place isn't over yet, this profile is therefore subject to change. NOTE 2: Michael keeps stating that Janet knows everything in the Universe. This would imply that The Neighbourhood and Earth is part of the same universe... except that it simply isn't. It's clear that there is a distinction between the two, Janet just knows all about the universe which also applies to what the four humans would know or what to know while in the afterlife, and in the neighbourhood. It's like saying I know everything about math, to math students, while during an English class. The fact that Michael can see and act in 9 dimensions proves that it's different.